With you
by Dark melissa
Summary: Chapitre 11: Et voilà enfin le chapitre 11... La fin de leur jeunesse. Désolé mais ou sinon ça va s'éternisé bonne lecture et désolé pour le retard! .
1. Crise amoureuse de Ino?

_**With you**_

**_Auteur:_** melissa

**_Base:_** Naruto

**_Genre:_** romance/ gore

**_Disclaimer:_** les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ils appartiennent à leur auteur respectif Masashi Kishimoto. Et dans ma fic tous les personnages on 13 ans au début et 16 après. Et ça ne suit pas du tout la véritable histoire.

**_Couple:_** SasukexSakura / ShikamaruxIno / NarutoxHinata / ItachixSakura (des couples de tarés mdr!)

_pensé des personnages_

**_-:_** paroles

**_(blabla):_** commentaires de l'auteur (c'est à dire moi lol)

**_Chapitre 1:_ Crise amoureuse de Ino?**

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. C'est fout le nombre de cauchemar qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit. Trois au total avec toujours le même personnage principal: Uchiha Sasuke. (il fallait s'en douter venant de Sakura et surtout de moi ) Il était toujours victime d'affreux meurtres. Toujours lui que l'on faisait souffrir devant les yeux de Sakura. Elle se leva et alla devant la glace où elle avait mauvaise mine. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et elle avait quelques cernes dessous les yeux. (si, si je vous assure elle a dormit cette nuit... Enfin normalement hé hé lol)

_Ba dis donc ma vieille, tu as une tête à faire peur._

Elle soupira tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas de cours avec Kakashi-sensei. Donc c'était un jour libre pour elle. Il faisait tellement beau! mais elle devait réviser ses cours, et ça ne l'enchanter pas du tout. Elle aurait voulu passer la journée en compagnie de Sasuke même si Naruto était là. On toqua à sa porte.

-Sakura tu es réveillé? dit sa mère avant d'entrer.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Un garçon est venu ce matin et il a demander si tu étais réveiller et moi comme je ne savais pas j'ai dis non.

-Comment? Il était comment ce garçon?

-Plutôt beau garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il s'emblait être très pressé de te voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma fille à la côte avec les garçons en ce moment, c'est bien ma chérie.

-Non mais...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase que sa mère était déjà partie. Elle se demanda pendant 30minutes qui pouvait être cet homme. En tout cas ce n'était pas Sasuke et ça elle en était persuadé!

_Mais qui c'était ce mec? Il me voulait quoi? En plus c'est rare qu'un garçon me courre après. Ca me fait trop bizarre! Mais je suis enfin contente que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi même si ce n'est pas Sasuke_

Elle soupira et alla vers la porte d'entrée.

-Maman je sort!

-Ah oui et tans que tu y es tu peux m'acheter de la farine s'il te plait?

-D'accord...

_Elle aurait pas put l'acheter hier en même temps que les courses? Elle est vraiment chiante des fois!_

Sakura sortit d'un pas lent et elle traversa les rues de Konoha avec l'envie de ne rien faire. Elle ne rencontra pas Ino ce qui était déjà bien pour une fois. Enfin elle pensait qu'elle n'allait pas la voir durant toute la journée mais malheur, la scène qu'elle découvrit la fit resté bouche bée.

-Sasuke... Dis tu veux sortir avec moi? dit Ino en se rapprochant de Sasuke avec une idée pas très nette dans la tête.

-Non...

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec une fille comme toi.

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai? Hein? J'ai quoi de moins que les autres filles?

-Euh... Tu n'es pas tellement intelligente de t'attacher à moi comme ça.

-Ah et tu crois que Sakura elle est intelligente de s'attacher comme ça à toi?

-Je n'ai pas parler de Sakura, pourquoi tu dévies tous les sujet sur elle?

-Parce que c'est toi qui commence!

-Et où? Ou plutôt quand?

-Rah! Tu m'énerve Sasuke.

-Ca tombe bien c'est réciproque!

-Je me casse te me déçois!

-Ben c'est ça dégage! (non mais ho dégage de MON Sasuke toi! )

Et Ino partit avec une grande rage en elle. Sakura qui avait continuer de regarder la scène était encore sous le choc (la pauvre petite chose... lol).

_Sasuke-kun, il... Il... Non Sakura, elle disait ça parce qu'elle savait que tu étais là. Ca doit être ça... Sûrement._

-Sakura... Sort de ta cachette. ordonna Sasuke fermement.

_Hein? Comment il a put..._

-Dépêche-toi.

Elle sortit précipitamment, rouge de honte de s'être fait repéré comme ça.

-Heu... Sasuke-kun... Je...

-Arrête de m'observer à chaque fois, ça en est agaçant soit plus discrète.

Et il partit la laissant seule. Sakura était encore rouge.

_Alors comme ça, Sasuke-kun sait fait gaffe à moi? Mais alors... Sasuke ça te donne encore plus de charme! Ca veux dire que tu dois t'intéresser à moi, alors j'ai peut être une chance hein Sasuke-kun? _

-YOUPI!

Elle hurla dans la rue comme une tarée. Les gens autour d'elle la regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Maman, maman, demanda une petite fille. Elle a quoi la madame là bas?

-Ne la regarde pas chérie, elle est folle. Aller viens on s'en va ma puce.

Après s'être rendu compte à quel point elle était stupide (oui tu es stupide, oui!) se fit toute petite et partie acheter de la farine. Mais là encore arrivé au magasin elle aperçu encore celle qu'elle ne devait pas voir. Mais cette fois encore elle n'était pas seule.

-Non mais tu te rends compte Shikamaru! Il m'as dis "Ben c'est ça dégage!" pff Sasuke n'est qu'un baka! Mais bon je suis sûre qu'il craque pour moi ça se voit trop, on est comme un vieux couple tu ne croies pas?

-Moi tu sais Ino, je m'en fiche un peu de Sasuke...

-SHIKAMARU! Comment tu peux me dire ça?

-Ben quoi c'est vrai, et puis tu me fatigues tous le temps avec tes Sasuke part-ci et tes Sasuke part-là. J'en ai marre moi! Tu passes ta vie à parler de lui, c'est saoulant à force!

-Putain, mais essaye de me comprendre!

-J'essaye mais j'y arrive pas, moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes toutes autour de lui, il y a d'autre mecs à Konoha non?

-Oui mais ils sont tous moches.

_Sympa pour moi_ pensa Shikamaru en faisant la grimasse.

-Bon allé Ino je me casse. Ciao...

-Attend Shikamaru c'est pas ce que je voulais dire je...

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris, à tes yeux y a que Uchiha ça va allé laisse moi.

-Mais Shikamaru...

Et Shikamaru partit en laissant Ino seule à son triste sort. (snif snif c'est triste Ino)

_Alala je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux filles moi, c'est clair._

Ino triste et désemparée rentra chez elle (aller Sakura tu ne la verras plus elle va se goinfrer de chocolat mdr!).

_Ben dis donc, pensa Sakura. Je viens d'assister à une scène de grand amoureux tiens, bon allé faut que j'aille chercher de la farine moi._

Donc elle alla chercher sa farine l'apporta à la maison et ressortit avant que sa mère lui dise d'aller lui acheter autre chose. Sur la route elle ne rencontra pas grande monde qu'elle connaissait. Elle marchait, elle marchait et ne s'aperçu pas qu'elle allait vers une personne qu'elle percuta et manqua de tomber par terre.

_Aïe! Non mais il pouvait pas faire attention ce naze?_

-Oh pardon je suis désolé ça va?

L'homme (parce que c'était un homme héhé) regarda la jeune kunoichi (femme ninja).

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura...

-Oui c'est moi mais que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que l'homme l'avait assommé par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et ni vu, ni connu il l'emmena avec elle.

A suivre...

End of the chapter 1 XD je ne sais pas parler anglais moi XD. Ca vous a plus? Bon et vous savez qui est le mistérieux personnage qui àenlevé Sakura? J'accepte toutes les réponces possible! aller bisous les gens et on se revoit peut être au chapitre 2 hein? lol


	2. Mais qui est cet homme?

**_Chapitre 2:_ Mais qui est cette homme?**

-Ah! Que c'est bon de bouffer des ramen à cette heure de la journée! Je me régale, un autre patron s'il vous plait!

-Ha, ha c'est bien mon petit tiens, il lui tendit un bol de ramen. Mange autant que tu voudras mon garçon.

Le vieil homme lui souri amicalement.

-De toute manière, slurp, vos ramen sont les meilleurs!

L'homme rigola.

-Bon monsieur j'ai fini et je vais m'entraîner alors, à ce soir. Merci pour le repas!

-De rien Naruto...

Naruto commença à partir le sourire aux lèvres quand tout à coup le vieil homme hurla son prénom. Le petit blond se mit à courir à toute vitesse.

-NARUTO TU AS OUBLIER DE PAYER REVIENS ICI DESSUITE!

-GOMEN-NASSAI MAIS JE SUIS FOCHER!

-Pfff les jeunes maintenant.

Naruto courait comme un dingue dans les rues de konoha. Il arriva jusqu'à une rivière. Il regarda partout et il aperçu enfin la personne qu'il regardait pendant maintenant près d'une semaine. Lorsque la personne le remarqua ses joues devinrent rouges et celle de la personne qu'il épiait aussi.

-Hinata-chan... Gomen, mais je... Enfin je...

-Naruto-kun? Que fais-tu ici?

-Moi? Euh... Rien, rien je passais juste pour m'entraîner sur la rivière à concentrer mon chakra dans la plante de mes pieds.

_Elle ne va pas me croire ske ça fait depuis maintenant bien longtemps que je sais manier le chakra dans la plante de mes pieds._

-Ha, d'accord, bon courage Naruto-kun.

Hinata était rouge pivoine. Elle était plus que genet. A ce moment là elle aurait voulu se tuer parce que ça faisait maintenant 5 minutes qu'ils se regardaient genet l'un l'autre. Mais il ne se passa plus rien d'autre. (Enfin pour l'instant, nous y reviendrons après hein? lol)

Sasuke était rentré chez lui il était assis sur son lit. Repensant à cette connasse de Ino, et à Sakura qui passait son temps à l'observer. Il en avait plus que marre que toutes les filles du village s'intéressent à lui comme ça. Personne ne lui plaisait vraiment. Bon certes des fois il y avait des exceptions, mais ça ne servait à rien de courir après les filles à son âge. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de tuer son frère avant que ça soit lui qui en a l'idée. Uchiha Itachi, le plus grand criminel de rang S, répertorié dans le _bingo book _et membre de l'Akatsuki en prime. Des fois le brun se demandait comment Itachi faisait pour être aussi célèbre. Sasuke leva la tête et regarda la photo qu'il avait sur son bureau de l'équipe n°7. Sakura toujours en train d'essayer de se faire remarquer par lui. Enfin, c'est pour ça que c'était son "amie". Ils étaient devenus amis à cause de l'équipe. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut être que jamais il n'aurait parlé autant de fois à Sakura. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en murmurant:

-Sakura...

Et il s'endormit.

Sakura se réveilla attaché par les poignés sur un mur. L'endroit était sombre. Il s'emblait y avoir une fuite au plafond. Des goûtes tombaient sur son visage. Quand elle eut repris totalement connaissance, elle regarda l'homme qui était devant elle.

-Ah, tiens, tu sembles être réveiller tu as bien dormi?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Uchiha Itachi.

-Uchiha... Itachi...?

Un flash apparu dans la tête de Sakura.

-Vous, vous êtes le frère de Sasuke-kun?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi je suis ici? Pourquoi vous m'avez pris moi? Est-ce vous qui êtes venu chez moi ce matin?

Itachi lança son kunai à côté de la jeune fille pour la faire taire.

-Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions à mon goût.

-Je m'en fiche, vous me voulez quoi?

-Toi? On te veut rien du tout. Nous voulons Sasuke.

-Sasuke...?

-Oui, nous t'avons capturé pour qu'il vienne ici, pour toi. Remercie nous plutôt au lieu de nous dévisager, nous sommes en train de tester l'amour que mon petit frère à pour toi. Je dis ça ironiquement.

-Ca ne sert à rien, Sasuke-kun ne m'aime pas, il aime quelqu'un d'autre alors vous perdez votre temps pour rien et vous me faites perdre le mien par la même occasion.

-Comme je disais tout à l'heure tu parles trop. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire du mal à cause de ta grande gueule.

_Il me gave celui là, j'ai bien envie de lui en foutre une!_ se dit-elle.

-Bon je te laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Grrr...

-Ah, au fait avant d'oublier, si Sasuke ne vient pas d'ici demain, tu feras partit de notre organisation jusqu'à tes 16 ans c'est bien compris? Alors comme je sais qu'il ne viendra pas demain, tu peux déjà te faire à l'idée que tu resteras ici jusqu'à tes 16ans.

-Et si entre temps il vient?

-Ce sera clair, nous le tuerons.

-BANDE DE SALAUD!

Itachi rigola et partit. Sakura laissa couler ses larmes. Elle devait rester ici jusqu'à ses 16 ans.

_Sasuke-kun je t'en pris, viens me chercher je ne veux pas rester ici jusqu'à mes 16 ans... Sasuke-kun_

-Sakura! SAKURA! OÙ ES-TU? SAKURA!

-SAKURA CHERIE, REVIENS! SAKURA!

-Chéri elle n'est nul part on devrait prévenir les services spéciaux ou l'hokage elle même. (J'ai préférais mettre Tsunade-sama en hokage.)

-Je ne croie pas qu'il faudrait avertir autant de monde pour notre fille chérie. Pense à ses amis, ils seraient tellement tristes de ne pas la savoir dans le village.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais que va-t-on dire à ses amis?

-Heu, vous avez un problème?

-Tu... Tu es... Uchiha Sasuke?

-Oui, mais... Sakura... Elle est où?

-Ecoute mon petit.

-Où est-elle?

-...

-REPONDEZ!

-Nous ne savons pas Sasuke, elle n'est pas rentrée ce soir à la maison. Nous ne savons pas où elle est... Tous ce que l'on sait ce sont qu'on nous a écrit une lettre, tiens...

Elle lui tendit la lettre qui était écrite bien proprement en couleur rouge sang (charmant sûrement celui de Sakura mdr!). Sasuke ne tarda pas à reconnaître cette écriture. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était lui qui l'aurai élevé. Uchiha Itachi son frère. (GrAnDe RéVéLaTiOn! mdr)

A suivre...

Alors ça vous a plus? moi oui... XD Mais je sais toujours pas comment elle va se finir cette histoire... Je vous jure je sais pas avec qui mettre Sakura c'est chiant! TT


	3. Le départ pour te récupérer

**_Chapitre 3:_ Le départ pour te récupérer.**

Sasuke courut dans les rues de Konoha en ne savant pas trop où il allait. Puis il lui vient une idée en tête. Si il allait chercher Naruto pour qu'il lui vienne en aide? Non, il allait encore tout faire rater et ils allaient se faire repérer. Mais il voulait la récupérer. Pas parce qu'il "l'aimait", au contraire, ce n'était pas tellement son critère de beauté préféré (--"), mais il voulait tuer Itachi à tout prix. (Itachi, Itachi putain il devrait se marier avec son frangin celui-la c'est pas possible!)Il arriva devant la maison de Naruto. Tout était fermé et il s'emblait ne pas y avoir un chat (normal Naruto n'as pas de chat --"). Il toqua à la porte mais rien. Il essaya encore mais rien encore ne se produisit. Une dernière fois et... Le néant total. Naruto n'était pas chez lui. Mais où donc pouvait-il bien être? (Remarquer on s'en tape un peu mdr).

-Naruto-kun...

-Ou...Oui... Hinata-chan?

-En fait je voudrais te dire que... Que... J'ai une grande admiration pour... Pour toi...

-Ah bon?

-O...O...Oui... En fait en vérité je... T'ai...

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto se retourna et aperçu Sasuke qui courait vers lui.

_ah non pas lui juste quand ça allait devenir intéressant! C'est pas juste!_ se dit le blond en grognant.

-Ah... Tiens, Sasuke, que me vaut l'honneur de ta compagnie?

-Sakura a été enlevée baka!

-COMMENT SAKURA-CHAN?

-EXACTEMENT TRIPLE CRETIN, HURLE LE SUR TOUS LES TOIT AUSSI NE TE GENE PAS!

-Mais... Comment cela ce fait?

-J'en sais rien figure toi! Je... Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant même! (Je sais pas mais ça me fait penser à du théâtre mes phrases --")

-Ah, il faut vite la retrouver!

Naruto (comme à son habitude) alla droit devant lui sans réfléchir à la direction à prendre.

_Non mais quel con _pensa Sasuke.

Il rattrapa le blond et le tira à lui.

-Il faut penser à quelque chose, à une stratégie, si encore tu connais ce mot.

-Bien sûr que je connais ce mot!Je suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses!

-Si tu veux. Bon allons chez moi.

-Oo

- --" Ne me regarde pas comme ça je vais pas faire un truc dégueue avec toi. (Dommageuh! pas de Yaoi! snif snif)On va juste penser, si tu arrives à faire marcher tes neurones si tout du moins tu en as encore.

-NON MAIS ARRETE!

Après avoir passé une heure sur l'intelligence ou l'inintelligence de Naruto, ils purent (enfin) trouver une stratégie. Ils allaient tout d'abord écouter les grands pour savoir où se trouver le repère de l'Akatsuki et ensuite rentré pour la libérer (tel un prince charmant XD.) Seulement... On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient totalement prêt pour cette mission qui venait de passé à une mission de rang A. Naruto savais utiliser le rasengan mais c'était totalement médiocre et puis Sasuke était interdit de chidori pour en avoir fait un usage trop abusif.

-Bon, commença Sasuke. Qui se dévoue pour aller parler à Tsunade-sama?

-Toi. Répondit Naruto sans aucune hésitation.

-Je répète ma question (y'en as qui connaisse ça mdr) Qui se dévoue pour aller parler à l'hokage?

-Moi.

-Très bien! Bon alors je te souhaite bonne chance! Moi je vais aller prendre un bon bain tiens!

-Non mais ho Sasuke tu vas où là?

-Prendre un bain tiens!

-Non mais quel sale...

-Dis ce mot et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver...

-Pfff

Et Naruto partit en ragent. Il faisait tout bouger dans son passage, on aurait dis qu'une tornade passait tellement il était énervé.

_Bon aller Sasuke réfléchissons... Tu as fait diversion avec Naruto alors où peut bien être ce satané repère? _

Il se mit les mains sur le visage pour réfléchir. Il s'avait que ça n'allait pas l'aider mais il le faisait quand même. Au bout de 1heure Naruto réapparu et lui avoua où était le repère, enfin, où il avait entendu qu'il était. Mais un grand problème intervena. Pour sortir du village ils avaient besoin de l'autorisation de l'Hokage. Et comme ils la connaissaient bien, elle n'allait pas du tout la leur donner. Ils devaient alors ruser. Ils devaient partir en fraude. Faisaient-ils le bon choix? Étaient-ils assez fort?

C'est sur ces questions non résolues qu'ils partirent vers les portes de Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura était bien attaché à son mur où elle avait commencé à devenir ami avec. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de se détacher de cette emprise, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était solidement attachée. Puis la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement. L'homme de tout à l'heure rentra. Elle le regarda avec dégoût. Et elle fini par tourner la tête pour regarder les goûtes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol.

-Ne cherche pas à éviter mon regard.

-...

-Mon cher petit frère va sortir du village. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne viendra pas te sauver. Il ne viendra même pas pour toi d'ailleurs. En fait je ne sais même pas si il viendra ici.

-Super les informations de l'Akatsuki.

-Ouais mais tu sais les personnes du genre de Sasuke ne m'intéresse pas. _Quelle sale impertinente _

-Pourquoi?

-C'est kyubi qui nous intéresse.

-Kyubi?

-Naruto si tu préfères.

-Na... Na... Naruto?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il a le pouvoir, il a ce démon renard à neuf queues qui est emprisonné en lui. Et comme on ne peut pas l'extraire de son corps on veux Naruto.

-Oui, mais pourquoi Kyubi?

-Parce qu'il a la force. Une force surprenante que tous le monde veut avoir. Le chakra du démon renard à neuf queues!

-Cha... Chakra...?

-Exactement. Bon pardonne moi mais je dois aller voir où est mon impertinent petit frère. A oui quand j'y pense, dans environ 6 heures tu resteras avec nous jusqu'a tes 16 ans... Alors supplie mon idiot de frère de venir vite! Et qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer par les membres de l'organisation.

Et il partit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

-Alors? demanda Kisame impatient de savoir si il fallait la tuer ou non.

-Apportes lui à manger et ne la touche sous aucun cas.

-Mais Itachi...

L'Uchiha lui lança un regard meurtrier. Kisame tourna ses talons et partit vers la cuisine.

A suivre...

Alors je voudrais dire merci à toutes les personnes qui ont postés des review j'ai tenu compte de vos réponce, et j'ai déjà une petite idée où je vais mettre Sakura XD. Bon le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit mais j'attend j'ai pas envie qu'on m'engueule mais bon... XD dsl le monde! dans le prochain chapitre

Ps: désolé pour les fautes d'othographes... Je sais qu'il y en a mais c'est qu'après que je m'en apperçoit... Je suis tellement absorbé par mes fics XD


	4. Autorisation spéciale

**_Chapitre 4_: Autorisation spéciale.**

Ino était devant la maison de Shikamaru, appuyée contre un mur. La porte commença à s'ouvrir. Elle leva la tête en souriant, mais fut déçue que ça soit le père Nara qui ouvre. Quand l'homme la vit, il lui lança un regard interrogateur et surpris aussi.

-Ino? Tu fais quoi ici? Tu es venu pour Shikamaru?

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux.

-Vous vous êtes disputés?

-...Oui...

-Attend je l'ap...

-NON!

Avait-elle crié, et ensuite avait tourné la tête, gênée. Le Nara la regarda bizarrement, puis décida de rester en dehors des histoires de son fils. Il soupira, pris un caillou et le lança sur une fenêtre du premier étage. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et Shikamaru apparu.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe papa?

-Descend.

Shikamaru n'avait même pas vu Ino. Il n'y prêtait vraiment aucune attention. Arriver en bas au bout de cinq minutes, parce que le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait descendre, qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'il descende les marches petit à petit comme si il avait peur de tomber dans les escaliers et encore il les avait descendu en rallant.

-Pff c'est chiant. Bon tu me veux quoi?

-Je te laisse petit à ce soir.

-Si c'était pour me dire que tu partais j'aurais put rester dans ma chambre.

-Salut... Shikamaru...

-Salut Ino.

Un silence; puis elle repris.

-Jesuisdésoléepourhier.

-Pardon? Tu peux répéter?

-Shikamaru, je suis désolé pour hier!

-Ah, c'est rien, je suis moche c'est pas de ta faute.

- Non je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça! Je te l'assure!

-Tu voulais peut être pas le dire mais tu l'as dis.

-Pardon. Mais, en vérité tu es plutôt beau gosse, comme Sasuke.

Il regard perplexe une Ino rougissante.

-Essaye pas de te racheter ça sert à rien. Bon je rentre, on n'a pas entraînement aujourd'hui si?

-Non.

-O.K. bon alors à demain.

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir les mains dans les poches, quand elle lui attrapa la manche.

-Crois moi Shikamaru. Je suis désolé! Je n'ai pas dis ça pour me racheter!

La blonde commença à pleurer et le brun à l'ananas souffla. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant de ce calmer que tout ça c'était rien et qu'il s'en foutait. Il essayait de ne plaire à personne. Elle se sentait bien dans cette présence, qu'elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Mais il fallait se séparer un jour, enfin dans quelques minute.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto et Sasuke étaient cachés dans des feuillages devant les portes de Konoha et étaient bien embêter. (Pour rester polie lol) Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Des gardes étaient devant la porte et surveillaient le moindre mouvement. Il fallait établir une stratégie pour partir et vite. Bien sûr Sasuke ne comptait pas sur Naruto, car il s'avait qu'il était incapable de réfléchir plus. Sauf à savoir quel bol de ramen il allait manger ce soir. (Hum... hum... intéressant tout cela XD)

-Naruto, dit Sasuke. On va se la jouer cool. On va essayer de passer sans faire de bruits tu entends? Sans faire AUCUN bruits.

-C'est bon ça va j'ai compris... Sans faire AUCUN bruits... Pfff... Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, je sais être discret je suis un ninja! Un vrai!

-Ah bon? Alors pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas montré lors des missions précédentes?

-Parce que je cachais une carte secrète!

-Une carte secrète? Wow...

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Sasuke!

-Chut quelqu'un arrive.

-Hein?

Naruto regarda vers les portes et hurla.

-AH! TSUNADE NO BACHAN!

-La ferme! _Non mais quel con!_

Sasuke pris sa main et enfouit la tête de Naruto vers le bas pour lui dire de ce taire. Au loin Tsunade devait sûrement les avoir entendus, car elle était tournée vers leur direction.

-HE VOUS DEUX SORTER DE LA IMEDIATEMMENT! Hurla Tsunade de l'endroit où elle était.

Le blond et le brun s'exécutèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent devant elle, Naruto ferma les yeux en attendant de ce recevoir un coup. Mais rien. Il les ouvrit et regarda droit dans les yeux de l'Hokage.

-Bon. Les parents de Sakura sont venus me voir tout à l'heure me signalant que leur fille avait disparu. Je suis venu vous cherchez mais vous n'étiez pas chez vous.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez? demanda Sasuke d'un ton froid.

-Je veux que vous fassiez ce que vous alliez faire. Partir de Konoha pour partir à sa recherche.

-Ha! Dit Naruto qui avait l'air intrigué par la gentillesse de la "jeune" femme. Vous n'aller pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre? Kakashi-sensei ou encore Iruka-sensei?

-Non. Ils sont partit en mission, comme la moitié des ninja et puis comme vous êtes son ami; je crois que vous pouvez réussir cette mission.

-OUAIS! Dit le blond en brandissant le poing vers le haut.

- Bon maintenant partez et retrouver la. Le repère de l'Akatsuki doit être dans la foret, seulement il est extrêmement bien caché.

-O.K.! Merci Tsunade no bachan!

Les deux gennins courèrent vers la sortit et arrivèrent dans la forêt où ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer.

30 minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient bien enfoncés dans la forêt, ils commençaient leur recherche. Mais comme ils pouvaient s'en douter ils ne le trouvèrent pas.

--------------------------------

-J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, J'AI AI MARRE! JE M'ENNUIE À MOURIR DANS CETTE CAVE! EN PLUS MES POIGNETS ME FONT EXTREMEMENT SOUFFIR! J'AI FAIM! ITACHI UCHIHA VIENNNNNNNNNNNNS! VIENS QUE JE TE BUTE VIENNNNNNNNNNNNSSS!

-Je te demanderai de ne pas trop dire ça de Itachi sale morveuse.

Kisame se tenait dans le cadre de la porte avec un plateau dans les mains. Ca avait l'air "appétissant" ce qu'il avait mais ça devait sûrement être empoisonné! (XD empoisonné et puis quoi encore? lol)

-T'es qui toi?

-Hoshigaki Kisame.

-Ah, face de requin!

-Répète un peu?

-T'avais qu'a ouvrir tes ouïes.

-Je vais te tuer fait gaffe.

-Maman, j'ai peur!

-Arrête, je peux vraiement le faire.

-Ben fais-le!

-Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir?

-Depuis que je sais que je vais rester ici jusqu'a mes 16ans, oui. De toute manière Sasuke-kun ne viendra pas, surtout si il est accompagné d'un imbécile comme Naruto.

-Je vois que tu aimes tes amis.

-Pfff, des amis, eux? Non mais tu me prends pour qui?

-Ne crois pas que je vais te relacher si tu te met à t'en foutre d'eux. Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu dis ça pour qu'on te relache c'est bien ça?

-_Merde! Comment il a sut? _Non pas du tout. Cette bande de naze je n'en ai cure. (il fallait que je le place au moins dans une de mes fics gomen!)

-HA HA HA tu me fais bien marré toi. Bon maintenant mange par ce que ça va refroidir.

-Ben, je n'ai pas tellement envie de manger... Du poisson cru... Je n'aime pas trop le poisson cru... Cui c'est meilleur.

-Ferme-la et mange.

-Je refuse!

-Aller bouffe le!

-Non! ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Ta gueule la naine!

-Fais-le cuire.

-O.K.

Et il partit en ralant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Itachi voulait recruter une fille comme elle dans l'organisation.

Bon je suis désolé mais je viens de me faire privé d'ordi mais tous le monde s'en fout alors merci à toutes les personnes qui m'on postés des review. Je vous promet de revenir le plus vite possible. Alors voilà bisous à toutes et à tous !


	5. Dans la fôret

**_Chapitre 5:_ Dans la forêt.**

Naruto et Sasuke cherchaient encore Sakura dans la forêt. Certes ils étaient un peu épuisés, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avancer pour autant. Puis soudain, un kunai arriva directement sur eux. Surpris, ils l'évitèrent de justesse. Le kunai alla se planter sur le tronc d'un arbre. Le jeune Uchiha enclencha ses sharingan (petite précision, il s'est fait mordre par Orochimaru alors il est fort possible que Oro apparaisse lol). Naruto se mit en position d'attaque. Ils attendirent. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Sasuke se retourna et ne vit personne même avec ses sharingan. Naruto lui, essayer de rester zen. Même au bout de 5minutes rien n'apparu. Soudain, 4shuriken arrivèrent par la droite de Naruto qui celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter et qui étaient plantés maintenant dans la chair de son bras.( trop cool!) Il émit un petit cri entre ses lèvres.

-Naruto? Ca va?

-Aïe... Ouais mais ça fait vachement mal ces shuriken!

-Ben si ça ne ferait pas mal, on s'en servirait pas pour attaquer... --"

-Tsss...

_Bon j'aimerais bien savoir qui est l'enfoiré qui nous attaque dans l'ombre comme ça. _se dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

Le brun tourna la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Montre-toi!

La personne de l'ombre rigola. Puis sortit de sa cachette. Le petit brun aux sharingan écarquilla les yeux. Il était surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Uchiha Itachi. L'homme qu'il avait le plus détesté, l'homme qui lui avait enlevé le seul bonheur qu'il avait en détruisant son clan tout entiers, l'homme qui lui avait indiqué que la meilleure façon de le battre, était d'avoir beaucoup de haine en soit, et enfin cet homme c'était son frère.

-Bonjour petit frère. Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas? Je suis content de te revoir.

-Itachi...

-Tu te souviens encore de moi. C'est bien ça.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi tu veux?

-Ho ça va, détend-toi un peu.

-Où est Sakura?

-Mais de qui tu parles?

-Où est Sakura!

-Ah... Elle est là où tu n'es pas.

-ELLE EST OU BORDEL?

Itachi regarda son frère avec des yeux malicieux. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu as qu'a le deviner si tu es intelligent.

-ARRETE!

Sasuke, pris de colère de voir comment son grand frère se moquait de lui, pris un kunai et couru vers lui.

-CETTE FOIS JE VAIS TE TUER ET POUR DE BON!

Avec une grande facilité et sans peine, l'aîné stoppa son attaque en lui bloquant sont poigné et en mettant le propre kunai de Sasuke sous sa gorge. (je sais pas si vous voyez ce que ça fait... --")

-Du calme petite larve. Tu la retrouveras dans 3ans. Enfin, si tu n'es pas mort d'ici là.

Itachi rapprocha un peu plus le kunai contre la gorge de son frère jusqu'a qu'une goûte de sans coule sur son cou.

-SASUKE!

Naruto ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait peur qu' Itachi ne tue Sasuke. Il s'était juste contenté de sortir les kunai.

-Calme toi aussi le démon renard. J'ai une grande occasion de t'avoir mais vois-tu je ne suis pas venu pour toi aujourd'hui. Mais pour le dernier de ma famille. Alors tu restes sage le môme.

Sasuke essaya d'articuler même si c'était un petit peu difficile de parler avec un kunai sous la gorge.

-Arrête...Itachi... Où... Est-elle... Dis le moi... S'il te plait...

-Non. Et puis elle est quoi pour toi cette Sakura?

Il ne répondit rien tellement la question lui avait paru complexe. C'est vrai ça. Haruno Sakura était quoi pour lui? Une fille qui était dans le même groupe que lui, une fille qui passait son temps à le coller et a vouloir sortir avec lui. Mais même avec tout cela, elle restait quand même son amie... Si cela n'était pas plus... Non. Elle n'était pas plus. Elle était son amie voilà tout.

-Alors? Répond petit frère... Elle est quoi pour toi? La fille que tu aimes?

-Non. Tout simplement mon amie. Juste mon amie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aimerais une fille nunuche et faible.

-NE DIS PAS CA DE SAKURA-CHAN SASUKE!

Naruto était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait serré ses poings. Sasuke parlait de son amie comme si le mot "ami" ne voulais rien dire.

-Bon... Quand j'irais lui dire elle sera folle de rage. Déjà qu'elle veut me tuer. Enfin bref... Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvenant si je me l'accapare?

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Si je sortais avec elle... Tu dirais quoi?

-Elle n'acceptera jamais.

-Tu crois? Bon je suis obligé de vous laisser, j'ai une personne à aller m'occuper.

-Et qui est cette personne? demanda Naruto.

Il sourit puis disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke s'écroula par terre, tremblant. Il s'errait ses dents. Il avait failli se faire tuer et en plus il s'avait qu'il avait perdu Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-...

-Tiens tu ne parles plus? Tu es épuisé?

-...

-Ca fait calme c'est sûr. J'entend même dehors tellement c'est calme. Et pour tout te dire je préfère ça.

-Ta gueule le poisson.

-Pardon? Tu peux répéter?

-Ferme là tu me gaves.

-Dis j'ai une question à te poser.

-Pose là mais se sera la seule.

-Non. Je pose les questions que je veux.

-Connard...

-Bon alors... Où est passé la petite fille nunuche et pleurnicharde? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit avec moi, vu que la CHOSE pleurnicharde n'est pas avec moi.

-Ca veux rien dire ce que tu as dis.

-Gamine! Je vais te...

-Calme toi Kisame.

Itachi venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Kisame sort s'il te plait. Je dois lui parler.

-Mais...

-C'est un ordre.

-Pfff... Fais vite j'ai à lui régler son compte.

Il sortit en claquant la porte dans un bruit sourd.

-Alors? Où est Sasuke?

-Il ne viendra pas. Je l'ai fait saigné et môsieur doit aller se soigner.

-Que c'est triste.

-Oui très. Dis donc toi. Tu ne t'occupes plus de lui? Enfin je veux dire... Tu ne veux plus qu'il vienne a ton secours?

-Non... J'en ai marre de me faire secourir à tous bout de champs. Je vais rester avec vous.

-...

-Je suis sérieuse! _ Bouffon_

-Mouais... Mais bien sûr et je vais te croire peut être?

-Détache moi et on véra.

Itachi s'approcha de Sakura. Elle était tout proche de lui. Il lui désséra ses poignés et elle put enfin ressentir ses mains. Elle allait enfin pouvoir manger sans que l'autre tête de poisson rouge ne vienne lui donner sa pâté. Elle s'étira dans tous les sens et regarda le grand brun ténébreux.

-Fait de moi une fille forte.

Il sourit sadiquement.

-Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Viens je t'emmène dans tes appartements.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête qui voulait dire "oui" et elle le suivit. Dans le couloir ils rencontrèrent tête de poisson rouge qui, quand il vit la morveuse ouvrit et ferma la bouche frénétiquement. (Comme les poisson quoi... XD)

-T'as un problème poisson rouge?

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis là, boule de chewing-gum?

-Répète pour voir?

Elle brandissait son poing en direction de Kisame qui lui aussi faisait de même. Heureusement que Itachi était entre eux deux parce qu'ou sinon ça fairait des éteincelles.

-Calmez-vous vous deux. Kisame va là où tu sais et attend moi bien sagement. Je vais juste lui montrer sa chambre vu qu'elle reste ici pour une nuit et nous partons demain.

-On va où? En vacance?

-On va t'entraîner tiens. Ah au fait tans que j'y pense, Sasuke a dis que tu étais tout simplement son amie et que il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aimerait une fille nunuche comme toi.

-... Ah le sale...

-Oui, c'est mon petit frère aussi. Remarque on est tous comme ça dans la famille. Ah tiens, je vais te raconter l'enfance de mon frère. Comme tu es amoureuse de lui, même toi tu vas rire.

-Ah très passionnant, je pourrais le chambrer après. Je vais bien me vanger! Nyark!

-Dis moi Sakura tu n'aurais pas un peu changé toi?

-J'ai laissé la place à mon moi intérieur. Alors l'autre Sakura pleureuse et nunuche n'est plus.

-C'est marrant un toi intérieur. Je t'imagine avec des mal de crânes quand vous vous disputés.

-Ben ça c'est pas marrant crois moi!

-Parce que tu en as déjà eu?

-Malheureusement.

Et ils continuèrent à marcher vers la direction de la nouvelle chambre de Sakura. Et le pauvre Kisame resta en plan. Il n'avait jamais vu Itachi parler autant avec une gamine, et encore moins à une boule de chewing-gum.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ou il était écrit: "_Chambre des Invités d'Itachi_".

L'aîné des Uchiha ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaître un grande chambre très bien meublé. Il y avait des estampes japonaises sur le mur et des katana était bien posé avec des éventails sur le mur tout autour du lit. La chambre était superbe. Pas du tout le même style que chez elle. Il y avait même brodé sur les rideaux du lit en baldaquin (charmant c'est des filles ses invités ou quoi? ) l'insigne de la famille Uchiha. L'éternel éventail rouge et blanc.

-Wouahhhhhhhhhhhhh c'est magnifique ici! J'adore trop! C'est le paradis!

-C'est moi qui ai décoré la chambre. C'est pas mal hein?

-C'est supra méga kawai! En plus j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une chambre aussi belle que celle là!

-Ben maintenant tu l'as nan? Bon certes c'est pour une nuit mais bon. C'est mieux que de ne l'avoir jamais eu!

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai une réunion avec ton cher ami Kisame.

-Ah poisson rouge.

-Oui. A ce soir pour le dîner alors.

-Ouais à ce soir.

Itachi partit laissant le jeune chewing-gum dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il arriva alors là ou il avait dit à Kisame de sa rendre.

-Non mais bravo. gronda Kisame.

-Tu as un problème?

-Oui un gros! Qu'est ce que boule de gum viens faire avec nous?

-Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, elle va nous servir. Cette fille à un grand potentiel en elle qui n'a pas encore été exploiter.

-Ouais mais quand même moi je l'aime pas.

-Je t'assure elle non plus. Mais quand vous aurez appris à vous connaître ça sera mieux.

-Itachi tu me fais peur là.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu parles trop dans une même journée. Et en plus avec du chewing-gum... C'est moveis pour ton hygiène mentale ça.

-Tu peux parler.

-Bon on va se taire parce que là tu me fous vraiment les pétoches. Sur ceux, à tout à l'heure quand on va manger hein? Je te laisse reprendre ton silence habituel.

-Mais...

-Attend je veux juste faire un essai Itachi.

-...

-Blabla?

-...

-Yes! tu n'as pas parlé! Miracle!

- ... --"

Et il partit le laissant encore en train de réfléchir. La soirée se passa très bien, avec les insultes de la nouvelle petite rebelle et "the fish".

Vilà un chapitre bien long. Je l'ai écris aussi long sans m'en rendre compte et aussi, les couples... Pourquoi vous voulez casser Itachi et sakura? lol ze déconne! et puis merci à pioupiou aussi et à tous les autres qui sont fidèle à ma fic, le chapitre 6 est encore en cour avec panne d'idée... Cool... --"


	6. La remise en question

**_Chapitre 6:_ La remise en question.**

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Comme si elle avait bu toute la nuit. Ce qui n'était pas le cas... Elle se leva péniblement. Elle avança jusqu'a la porte quand tout à coup elle s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer un poisson rouge en colère.

-NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE BOULE DE GUM QUE TU ES EN RETARD? CA FAIT 10 FOIS QU'ON TAPE A TA PORTE!

Elle le regarda et elle se regarda en pyjama et le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut:

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hurler.

Itachi arriva en courant, alerté par le cris.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Sakura?

Et c'est là qu'il vit un poisson rouge rouge (XD) passer devant lui et une Sakura rouge de honte claquer la porte.

_Bon ok je sens que je vais encore devoir supporter des gamins aujourd'hui ..._ Pensa Itachi.

10 minutes plus tard Sakura se tenait dans la salle à manger. Elle s'était préparé à la va vite et avait son bandeau frontal en dessous du menton. Elle regarda Itachi qui était déjà présent, et Kisame qui avait un pansement sur sa joue enflée.

-Ah, ça y est mademoiselle la princesse à bien daigner arriver! J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous ferait pas part de sa présence. Dit ironiquement Kisame

-Oh, oui cher serviteur! J'ai daigné venir ici pour vous embêter, si je puis parler ainsi. Répondit sur le même ton Sakura.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'assit. Elle regarda son bol et regarda Itachi.

-Bon, comme tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer la mission.

Ils firent un bref signe de la tête et l'Uchiha continua.

-Dans cette mission il sera question d'entraîner Sakura. Et de récupérer Kyubi par tout les moyens compris?

-Oui.

-... _Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec elle autant se battre avec une vache ça sera pareil! En plus il faut tout lui apprendre comme si c'était un bébé Pfff. S'en est une mais quand même._ Répondit Kisame.

Bon alors finissez de manger et nous partons.

-O.K. répondirent-ils tous les deux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se réveilla dans sa chambre. Devant lui, il y avait une grande fenêtre avec un balcon. Il regarda le ciel. Il faisait jour.

_Comment j'ai put faire cela? Comment j'ai put ne pas la sauver? Je suis pathétique. J'avais mon frère à porté de main en plus. Cet enfoiré, cet assassin. J'ai besoin de la puissance d'Orochimaru pour y parvenir. J'ai besoin de lui. Même Naruto n'a rien put faire pour la retrouver. Je me suis lamentablement fait prendre par un autre détenteur du sharingan. Aussi facilement. Non mais Sakura qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de te faire élevé comme ça? Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête? Tu as grillé un neurone ou quoi? Pourquoi, toi, qui ne voulais jamais me quitter, tu es partit? Juste quand je croyais que je... Bon reprend toi Sasuke ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu es nul c'est pas de sa faute. C'EST DE LA TIENNE ALORS TU VAS TE BOUGER LE CUL ET TU VAS LA RECUPERER! _(Ben dit donc... C'est pire qu'avec le fort intérieur de Sakura ça XD) _Aller bouge-toi! Il faut que tu la récupères. Au moins pour Naruto! Naruto? Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans lui? C'est pour moi oui! Mais ya quand même un truc qui cloche pas... Pourquoi je veux la récupérer si ce n'est que mon amie? Hein? C'est pas logique ça! Je dois avoir trop d'"amitié" pour elle, je dois..._

**DING DONG**

_Merde! C'est qui là, _Il regarde son réveil,_ 11H30? MERDE! CHUIS A LA BOURE!_

Il s'habilla précipitamment et alla ouvrit. Il découvrit un Naruto tout peiné devant la porte. Accompagné d'une Ino rouge de colère et d'un Shikamaru qui apparemment venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Vous?

-Et ouais NOUS Uchiha... répondit Ino

-Vous foutez quoi ici?

-ENFOIRER COMMENT TU AS PUT LA L'AISSER SEULE HEIN? COMMENT?

Ino s'était jeté sur Sasuke et lui tenait le col de son T-shirt en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Calme toi Ino tu vas nous le tuer!

Shikamaru se dépêcha de détacher la sangsue en manque de sang de Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle fut bien loin de sa proie Naruto commença une discutions.

-Sasuke, Godaime veut te voir immédiatement.

-Dis lui que je n'irais pas.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je pars.

-Et où?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Naruto.

-Si, justement ça me regarde!

-Non. Casse toi de chez moi maintenant.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me battre contre toi.

-Je ne voudrais pas tu es tellement faible.

-REPETTE?

-Si tu veux. Tu es plus faible qu'on chaton qui viens à peine de naître Naruto.

Il élargit son sourire, qui devint rapidement un sourire sadique.

-Sasuke... Tu... Ne...

-Et si, aller avec Orochimaru me permettra (peut être) de devenir plus fort. En vérité Naruto je te déteste!

A ces mots, Naruto ouvrit une largue bouche et laissa échapper un mot.

-Sasuke...

-Bon maintenant dégagez j'ai à faire.

Et il claqua la porte derrière eux.

-Gomen... Naruto... Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-------------------------------------------

-J'en ai marre! Je veux manger du poisson! Souffla Sakura.

-T'en as un juste à coté de toi. Lui montra Itachi

-Oui mais celui là il est pourri...

_Calmes toi Kisame calmes toi. Ne les écoute pas..._

Cela faisait exactement 3heures qu'ils marchaient. Il était 14H30 Sakura en avait marre, et voulait commencer son entraînement au plus vite.

-Dis, toi, quand est ce qu'on commence mon entraînement?

-Il a déjà commencé Sakura.

-Ah? Et comment?

-Déjà premièrement, il faut qu'un ninja ait de l'endurance. Et aussi le plus important, il se pencha pris un caillou et s'approcha du bandeau de Sakura. On va commencer par te marquer le symbole, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, de l'organisation. Donne moi ton bandeau frontal s'il te plaît.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Pour te le railler ta feuille de Konoha tiens triple idiote! Toi qui a un grand front, de loin on dirait que tu es intelligente parce qu'il est grand mais quand on parle avec toi on se rend bien compte que c'est tout l'inverse. Il y a que du vide. Lui balança à la gueule Kisame.

_Reste zen ma petite, ne tombe pas dans ses provocations. Tu te vengeras plus tard. Nyark_

Elle lui passa son bandeau frontal qu'il commença à railler quand il vit que Sakura le regardait avec un petit peu de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Raille-le toi même Sakura.

-Hein! Mais...

-Fait-le! Lui ordonna le brun.

La boule de gum pris le caillou et railla son bandeau d'une traite.

-Ca te va comme cela?

-Ouais bon continuons le chemin.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade jusqu'a une auberge. Ils s'y arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau puis repartir après.

Vers l'après-midi, les nuages commencèrent à arriver. Sakura ne parlait plus depuis un bon moment. Elle n'avait rien à leur dire. Elle réfléchissait :

_Pourquoi je suis partit? Pourquoi? J'avais aussi peu d'amour pour Sasuke? Même si il a dit ça à Itachi, peut être qu'il ne l'a pas dit! Peut être que... Il a tout inventé pour me garder, parce que je suis la seule amie de Naruto, pour me servir d'appât! Mais alors, pourquoi il aurait accepté de m'entraîner? Mais pour me donner une raison de capturer Kyubi! Et oui! Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mise! Ce n'est pas possible! Je suis si conne que ça! Pfff Enfin, maintenant que je me suis engagée, pourquoi aller de l'arrière? Il faut que je devienne une méchant, une criminelle de rang S! Ca me fait doucement marré. Bon... Si on pensait à autre chose? Ah! On va manger quoi ce soir? Je devrais peut être leur préparer quelque chose de bon. Des nouilles tiens. C'est très bon ça!_

-A quoi tu penses boule de gum? demanda Kisame qui s'était aperçu qu'elle n'était plus du tout avec eux depuis un petit moment.

-Je pense à comment je vais pouvoir te cuisiner ce soir. Tu vas être excellent, tellement exquis...

-Non mais tu pars dans ton délire petite folle.

-Tu vas faire à manger ce soir Sakura? demanda poliment l'aîné des Uchiha.

-Oui, bien sûr pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas?

-Ben si tu veux/NON!

Kisame avait parlé en même temps que Itachi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Kisame ça ne va pas? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais quand même. Tu pourrais être gentil pour une fois!

-Oh, la ferme Itachi. Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte? Elle veut empoisonner notre bouffe pour ensuite pouvoir nous tuer une fois qu'on sera endormi.

-... de la part de Sakura

-... --" de la part de Itachi.

-Ben quoi, avoue que c'est vraie sorcière!

-Oui, bon là Kisame, tu ferais mieux de la fermer un peu parce que là tu fais pitié. Tu veux tellement que je la rejette que tu en deviens con.

-Bon, remarque il l'était déjà avant alors... Ca ne change pas beaucoup.

_Bon là je vais me la faire! _

Kisame sortit "peau de requin" de son fourreau et balança Sakura contre un arbre en la menaçant avec son arme.

-Maintenant tu vas la fermer demi portion, j'en ai marre que tu me rabaisses et que tu me prennes pour un con.

-Pourquoi... Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise la vérité?

-Espèce de sale...

Il resserra son étreinte encore plus sous la jeune fille.

-Encore un mot de plus Kisame et je te tranche la tête compris? Même si tu es mon coéquipier. Alors tu vas baisser gentiment ton arme et tu vas te retourner vers moi. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus la toucher et toi Sakura tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'a que je te le dises compris?

Elle hocha la tête et Kisame fit tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire.

-Bien. Maintenant... On reprend la route. Sakura, ce soir tu te coucheras tôt et demain on commence ton entraînement aux shuriken. O.K.?

Elle sourit.

-Bien on continu.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke était dans la forêt. Devant-lui, il y avait des escaliers qui descendaient et une grande porte avec deux serpent gravés dans le bois.

_Donc je suis enfin arrivé dans son repaire. _

La porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître un homme. Il était de taille moyenne, des lunettes et des cheveux gris. Cet homme c'était : Kabuto.

-Tiens, tiens, comme maître Orochimaru l'avait prédis tu es enfin venu. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas? Tu as eut beau lutter, tu es quand même venu. Je suppose que la raison de ta venu est le pouvoir n'est ce pas?

-...

-D'après cette brève réponse j'en conclu que oui. Soit, viens je vais t'emmener à mon maître. Sasuke-sama.

A suivre...

Alors cela à dut vous plaire normalement. J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible mais bon. Je fais de mon mieux. Déjà que j'ai une autre fic en cour de Naruto qu je ne posterai peut être pas sur Ah, je suis méchante? Vous voulez la suite maintenant? Dessuite? Rah, c'est bête ça! Je l'ai pas encore écris... Enfin à l'heure où j'écris ses lignes (c'est à dire Mardi 25 avril 2006 à 17H09 lol) je ne l'ai pas encore écris :p Bisous à tout et à toutes! A dans le prochain chapitre et merci encore pour vos revieuw. Et les couples à venir... Hum... J'ai un petit problème. J'ai le camp des ItaSaku et le camp des anti-ItaSaku qui est un couple qui ne sert à rien... --" Je fais comment pour faire que mon histoire plaise à tous le monde? Surtout que vous êtes exigent en plus. Enfin je présume que vous vous disez..."débrouille-toi" J'ai pas raison? Vous êtes tous des méchants va! XD à au prochain chapitre:p


	7. Rencontre avec Orochimaru

**_Chapitre 7:_ Rencontre avec Orochimaru**

Dans le grand couloir qui menait vers le maître, Sasuke regardait soigneusement les murs qui défilaient devant lui.

_Alors c'est dans ça que je vais vivre maintenant? C'est pas comme dans mon appart'... Remarque, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Faut pas être intelligent pour aller voir un monstre pour une fille... Une seule petite fille... Une groupie... Mais seulement si je lui avais dit que..._

-Orochimaru-sama, votre cher prodige est enfin arrivé. déclara Kabuto en ouvrant une grande porte avec des serpents gravés sur le bois.

-Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Qu'elle est ta raison soudaine de ta venue?

-C'est...

-Non, laisse moi deviner, le pouvoir c'est ça? Le pouvoir,**_ MON _** pouvoir c'est ça?

_Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes? _

-Exactement, alors dépêche toi de me le filler et vite. Je commence à perdre...

-Patience, tu n'es pas encore prêt... Tu n'es pas asse mûr...

_Si tu me piques mes mots ça va pas le faire... --" Bon alors je vais te laisser parler si tu te crois si intelligent que ça... Parle et avale ta langue aussi._

L'homme aux yeux et à la langue de serpent s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu es au courant que tu va devoir rester avec moi durant 3ans n'est ce pas? Donc comme je présume que tu l'es, tu ne va pas te la "couler douce" si je parle ton langage de jeune. Tu va devoir travailler dûr pour moi.

_En gros tu veux une bonniche... --"_

-Et ensuite je te donnerais le pouvoir que tu désires. Es-tu prêt à me servir?

_Oui sinon je ne serais pas venu crois moi. Je me serais abstenu... _(XD)

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse de traitement de faveur compris?

-Bien sûr, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... Sasuke Uchiha...

_Tu connais déjà mon prénom et mon nom de famille? Wow, t'es arrivé à aprendre ça tout seul? _

-Kabuto, emmène cet enfant dans ses appartements, et veille à ce qu'il soit comme chez lui.

-Bien maître.

Kabuto fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Le même décors qu'à son arrivé était présent.

_Bordel mais que c'est moche! Ca aurait besoin d'une déco._

-J'espère que l'endroit vous plait.

-Oui, ça me vas, tu peux disposer maintenant.

_Dégage le binoclard._

Et le rat de laboratoire sortit.

_Bon maintenant mon petit Sasuke, mettons-nous au travail, petit neurone de ma grande tête au boulot! J'espère que Itachi ne fera jamais de mal à Sakura... Si il lui en fait ne serais se qu'un petit peu, je le découpe et je le bouffe. _(Que c'est appétissant, du Itachi grillé. XD)

Il regarda tous les meubles et aperçu une petite bibliothèque. Il y avait des livres assez étranges. Il s'avança et en pris un. C'était : "Comment arriver à avoir le pouvoir " dont l'auteur était Orochimaru-Sama...

_Et en plus il met même sama à la fin de son prénom... Quel débile profond..._ (Tu l'es plus que lui à mon avis.)

Veullez m'excuser pour ce très court chapitre, je n'en ai jamais fait d'aussi court pardon... Mais je n'ai plus d'idée... Désolé pour vous faire passentier j'ai fait un autre sasusaku... Bon ils sont dans notre monde et il n'y a pas de super pouvoir ... XDD allez quand même la lire s'il vous plait... J'accepte toutes les reviews pour me dire que ce chapitre est nul parce que j'en suis consiente... J'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain! (se tape la tête furieusement sur son bureau xx) bon ba au prochain chapitre! promis je vais faireuhhhhhhhh re mon mieuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx alors continuez à la lire! merci pioupiou et Kiba31 mais je ne suis pas encore allé lire ta fic... Oups gomen mais à chaques fois je veux la lire et j'oublie... promis j'irais la lireuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ne me tuer pas! (oh tiens il y a orage... coolllll enfinn mais j'ai pas envie de perdre mes téléchargement çç...)


	8. L'amour que j'ai pour toi

**_Chapitre 8 : (Tout)_ L'amour que j'ai pour toi ((8) XD)**

Naruto était assis sur une grosse pierre devant une rivière hors de Konoha. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Comment Sasuke avait-il put partir avec cet être répugnant? Comment Sakura avait-elle put se faire capturer comme ça? Mais surtout pourquoi LUI les avait laissés partir? En particulier Sasuke. Lui qu'il considéré comme son meilleur ami. Mais peut être que ce sentiment était éphémère. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. C'est bien trop facile de pleurer et de ne rien faire. Il fallait que pour une fois il se débrouille tous seul et qu'il les récupère. Ses deux amis. Tout à coup, les broussailles bougèrent derrière lui et il lança son kunai en direction de celui-ci. La chose qui s'était caché avait évité le projectile et était sortit de sa cachette laissant apparaît une jeune fille au doux visage et aux yeux blanc. Cette jeune fille c'était bien sûr Hinata.

-Hinata! Qu'est ce que tu fais... Ici!

-Euh... Naru... Naruto-kun... Je... Suis venu te parler... J'ai appris pour... Sasuke-kun et...

-Ne t'en fait pas Hinata, je les ramènerais.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour eux que... Que je m'inquiète... (Encore ça à la limite d'eux elle s'en fout... XD)

-Ah!

-C'est pour... Toi...

Le coeur d'Hinata battait la chamade. Non seulement elle était rougissante mais en plus elle avait chaud. Trop chaud. Elle se demandait comment Naruto pouvait rester comme ça comme un abrutit fini à la fixer comme si ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne lui avait pas touché le coeur.

Un flash apparu dans la tête du blond.

_C'était un jour où il était avec Sakura en privés lors d'une mission et que Sasuke était partit chercher quelque chose à manger._

_"Dit Sakura-chan, pourquoi personne ne m'aime? _

_-Pourquoi tu dis cela Naruto?_

_-Parce que... Je n'ai encore trouvé personne. Toi tu aimes Sasuke et Lee est tombé amoureux de toi... Je trouve que... En fait... Je suis... Je crois que je suis un petit peu jaloux de toi Sakura-chan..._

_-Tu voudrais que Lee sorte avec toi? Pardon Naruto je ne savais pas que tu..._

_-Non, Sakura-chan ce n'est pas du tout ça je ne suis pas..._

_-Tu sais Naruto si tu es gay c'est..._

_-Non mais où est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ça toi! Je voulais dire qu'aucune fille n'est tombée amoureuse de moi. Tu sais... Je suis le démon renard qui a détruit le village et depuis... Tout le monde me déteste..._

_-Tout le monde? Moi et Sasuke-kun alors on compte pour du beurre?_

_-Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Gomen Sakura-chan... Mis appart vous il n'y a..._

_-C'est parce que tu ne fais pas assez attention au monde qui t'entoure. _

_-Hein!_

_-C'est vrai ce que je dis. Tu penses qu'à une seule chose : devenir Hokage. Certes c'est un beau rêve quoique un petit peu farfelu à mon goût, mais tu fonces toujours tête baissé; tu agis sans réfléchir et tu t'obstines à tes missions et à ton entraînement. Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie tu sais?_

_-Oui mais... Des fois j'observe et puis il n'y a rien. Personne._

_-Y a t'il une personne que tu aimes au moins?_

_-Oui il y a toi et puis... Je crois que c'est tout._

_-Naruto. Tu le sais très bien. Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi alors tu peux arrêter de te faire des illusions. C'est sûr que si c'est moi que tu observes c'est normal que tu ne trouves rien. Mais tu n'observes pas assez... Tu sais dans le village il y a une personne qui en pince pour toi._

_-Ah bon! C'est qui!_

_-Hé vous deux, au lieu de bavarder tranquillement allez me chercher du bois et de l'eau ça sera déjà bien et après je ne vous embêterais pas en vous disant que c'est moi qui ai tout fait._

_-Oh, oui désolé Sasuke-kun, on y va de suite!"_

_Elle se leva et commença à partir en direction de la rivière qui se trouvait à proximité. Naruto avait tenté de la rejoindre pour savoir qui était la personne qui en pinçait pour lui mais Sasuke lui avait ordonner d'aller chercher du bois, et pour ne pas attirer des ennuis il obéit comme un petit chien en rallant. _

Le blond aux yeux bleu et à la tête d'ahurie regarda la violette aux yeux blancs.

_Alors c'était elle... Celle qui en pinçait pour moi? Non, pas elle... Je ne l'aime même pas alors ça ne peu pas être elle._

Une voix se fit entendre et résonna dans le crâne de celui-ci. C'était kyubi qui l'ouvrait pour encore se moquer de lui.

" **_Que tu es idiot mon pauvre Naruto, tu ne sais dont pas que l'amour n'a pas besoin d'être réciproque?_**

_Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux toi?_

_**Comme tu l'auras deviner. Je suis venu me foutre de toi...**_

_Et ben tu peux partir je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

_**Comme tu voudras. Mais laisse moi au moins le plaisir de rire vu que tu veux que je parte.**_

_Casse-toi va au panier le chat mouillé. _

**Tu vas le regretter petit.**

_Et ben que je le regrette si tu me lâche_."

Il sortit enfin de sa conversation avec son occupant. Mais comme il lui avait prédit, des douleurs au ventre se firent apparaître. Il se plia en deux. Et il décida d'aller reparler à son intrus.

"_Bordel qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !_

_**C'est pour m'avoir manquer de respect. J'ai un grand pouvoir alors ne me met pas en colère.**_

_Ordure..._

_**Oui je sais... Muhahahahha je rigole, je rigole! Je suis si content de te faire souffrir. J'en ai toujours rêvé!**_

_T'as pas des tendances masochistes toi?_

_**Non, je puni, je veux le respect ce que tu n'as pas.**_

_Argh! Devant les yeux d'Hinata en plus... Tu vas me le payer sale renard._

**_Si tu continus tes provocations petit moucherons je te ferais encore plus souffrir. C'est honteux n'est-ce pas? Avoir des douleurs de ventres devant une fille. Muhahahahha je rigole, je rigole! _**(Oui bon on a compris maintenant marre-toi mais ferme-là!)

Hinata s'était précipité sur Naruto essayant de savoir pourquoi il souffrait. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle voulait tout faire pour qu'il arrête de hurler. (C'est par amour tout cela mes chers amis... Ce n'est pas purement pour ses oreilles...**¬¬ **À peine...)

_**Bon maintenant mon cher Naruto, laisse moi te décoincer un peu. Je prend le commandement des opérations maintenant tu veux bien? Parce que ça va devenir lassant ton histoire.**_

_Hein?_

Effectivement le démon renard mouillé avait pris le commandement des opérations, c'est à dire qu'il avait pris le contrôle du corps de Naruto. Et d'un simple geste, le blond embrassa langoureusement la violette. La pale vira vite au rouge pivoine. Plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa tête. Elle ne voyait que les yeux du blond qui était devenus rouge, mais cela devait être à cause du choc qu'elle les voyait ainsi. (Non c'est les yeux de kyubi... Ben ouais y sont rouzes nan? Lol)

_**Alors t'en penses quoi Naruto? C'est bon n'est ce pas? Apprécie va, tu me remerciera plus tard. Enfin j'ai plein de choses à te faire faire alors...**_

_Tu es complètement boufh..._

_**Ne t'étouffe pas avec sa langue elle risque d'être traumatisé à vie, déjà qu'il faut avoir du courage pour t'aimer. Bon j'ai assez foutu ma merde, je vais me reposer un peu. Quelle journée éprouvante, bonne nuit petit coincé!**_

_Hein! Reviens!_

_Ho, il y a quelqu'un?_

_HO! Démon renard de pacotille!_

_**La ferme le nain il y en a qui essayent de dormir ici!**_

Puis plus rien. Le néant total. Plus un bruit. Quand il eut enfin repris le contrôle de lui même et de sa véritable vue. Il sursauta à la vu des yeux inerte de la jeune kunoichi. Et il cessa de suite le baisé la reculant un peu loin de lui. Rouge d'avoir agit ainsi il s'excusa et partit en courant en baissant la tête vers la forêt où un individu l'y attendait. Ayant déjà sentit la présence de l'inconnu, il sortit un kunai et s'arrêta assez énervé. La personne qui était en face de lui tenait un livre entre ses mains. Un livre bien douteux que Naruto connaissait bien.

-Tiens, je vois que tu as fait vite Naruto, je me demandais quand tu allais finir cette petite entrevu avec Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei? Vous! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?

- Mademoiselle Tsunade, donc la 5eme hokage ou encore Godaime et si tu le désire Tsunade-bachan comme tu veux, désire te rencontrer en priver pour te passer une légère engueulade. Ceci étant selon moi et ma connaissance envers elle. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle veut te voir.

-Et ben pas moi! Cassez-vous!

-Désolé gamin mais je ne peux pas alors c'est de gré ou de force que tu viendras mais je peux te garantir que tu iras la voir.

- Peuh, ce n'est pas amusant.

-Je sais... Mais rien n'est amusant quand on est un shinobi mon petit. Aller allons-y je t'ai laissé trop de temps pour fricoter avec la jeune Hyuuga... Elle va même m'engueuler à moi aussi et pire que toi.

-Bien fait pour vous.

Le sensei sourit et ils se mirent en route. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de l'hokage. Ils n'étaient même pas devant la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle même laissant apparaître une furie blonde qui hurlait à tout va. (Non ce n'est pas Ino ni encore Temari...)

-NARUTO UZUMAKI!

-Heu... Gomen bachan... Je...

-Je quoi! Tu vas encore ma raconter une connerie comme à chaque fois? Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça? Tu te crois assez malin pour me tenir tête? Dépêche toi d'entrer et ferme-là compris? Si je t'entend ne serai-ce qu'un fragment de seconde et tu finis à l'Hospital compris?

Le blond fit un "oui" de la tête et se grouilla vite d'entrer dans l'antre du dragon. Celle-ci se tourna en direction du professeur de cet imbécile.

-Quand à toi Kakashi, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'attendre. Après lui ça sera toi. Alors prépare-toi bien parce que tu vas souffrir.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Le faux possesseur du sharingan s'imagina en trin de se faire crié dessus par Tsunade et se faire tué ensuite par elle. (Vous savez, les petites bulles en SD comme quand Sakura explique les techniques et que tout se passe en chibi! Vous ne voyez pas? Mince alors... Bouhou!) il frissonna à cette idée. Et en se retournant le copy ninja se cogna contre Shizune qui était vite revenu en entendant sa maîtresse crier à tous va.

-Oups pardon Kakashi, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave bon ben bonne journée.

-Oui et encore désolé!

Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand tête de ballai l'avertit.

-Je te conseillerais de ne pas entrer là dedans. Naruto est en train de se faire démolir par Godaime.

-Ah, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. J'ai peut mais si je ne rentre pas vite je vais devoir supporter ses crises toute la nuit.

-Bonne chance Shizune.

-Merci.

Et elle entra. Naruto était complètement recroquevillé sur lui même à l'intérieur du canapé de l'hokage. Tsunade se donnait un coeur fout pour engueuler ce petit cancre. Ce qu'elle disait consternait inévitablement le départ de Sasuke. Il aurait put lui dire qu'il était partit. Mais non, au lieu de ça mister avait décidé de ne rien dire et de laisser le cour du temps se faire. Au bout de dix minutes la tempête se clama enfin.

-Et pour finir Naruto, je t'ai choisi une punition de choix! Tu t'entraîneras à partir de maintenant avec Jiraiya.

-Pardon!

-Tu as très bien entendu. C'est Jiraiya ou c'est trois ans à rester enfermé dans un cachot pour ta stupidité. Que choisis-tu?

-Euh...

-Je le savais tu préfère Jiraiya n'est ce pas?

-Hein! Mais pas du...

Et comme si l'homme blanc épié la conversation de ses deux charmantes personnes, il apparu comme par magie.

-On parle de moi? Oui je sais, un homme aussi irrésistible que moi ne peut que faire monter des conversations.

-Ferme-la un peu gros dégoûtant.

-Oh pardon, mademoiselle...

-Non, pas Ero-sennin je vous en supplie Tsunade-bachan tous mais pas lui!

Des grosses goûtes de sueur apparurent sur le visage de Naruto. Voyant qu'il avait un petit peu énervé la vieille.

A suivre...

Voilà pour me faire pardonner je vous ai fait un granddddddd chapitreuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire maisau moins c'es tfait ne?)Je le trouve marant celui là, comme ça j'ai trouvé comment il allait aller faire pour se retrouver avec Jiraiya et pis pour partir pendant deux ans en entrainement avec lui. Je voulais faire apparaitre Sakura vers la fin mais je me suis dit que ça allait faire tâche, alors j'ai rien fait. Mais ze sent que ze me suis fait pardonéeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! merci de me pardonner! (je deviens gavante nan? Tiens on est mercredi et pis aussi j'ai fini ce beau chapitre en seulement... 3heures... Oh my god, c'est beaucoup ça! d'habitude je les fait en moins de temps... Mais c'es ten plusieurs jour aussi... Beuh...) bon je vous dit pas comme les autres je ne suis pas une fanatique des reviews...

fort intérieur de moi : à peine... non mais tu crois faire gober ça à qui toi hein? T'as cru que t'était la sainte ou quoi?

moi : exactement ma petite!

fort intérireur de moi : et t'en es fière?

moi : exactement ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage?

fort interieur de moi : pffff tu m'exaspères!

moi (qui continu de sourire comme une naze) :)


	9. Itachi aime les petites?

_**Chapitre9: Itachi aime les petites?**_

Ça faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Sakura c'était faite capturé par Itachi et Kisame. L'aîné des Uchiha lui avait promis qu'elle deviendrait forte en suivant son entraînement qu'il lui avait soigneusement concocté, mais elle avait peur de se taper la honte devant "the fish". Elle ne parlais plus à Kisame depuis deux jours. Tout ce qu'ils se faisaient était de s'envoyer des éclairs quand le sharingan avait le dos tourné. Mais ça la rendait triste. Elle était privée de son jouet.

Un soir, quand elle était dans sa chambre et que son entraînement avait déjà commencé par de l'endurance, Itachi alla la rejoindre. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Elle était sur son lit couché, à regarder des photos qu'elle avait apporté. Elle n'avait pas entendu le brun.

-Mon frère te manque?

Il sursauta. Et lui répondit.

-Non, j'essaye de ne pas me faire pleurer c'est tout.

-Drôle de façon de ne pas chialer quand même.

-Oui je sais. Je suis bizarre...

-Oui un peut... Tu n'as pas peur pour ton entraînement?

-Oui et non... Enfin je veux dire... Que...

Et sur ces mots il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela. C'était son premier baisé ( vous êtes content? Du Ita saku... Super... Je suis folle de joie --") Quand il se retira elle était encore sous le choc.

Il la laissa en plan et partit.

_Mais que... Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? Je... Il... Nous... Non je ne dois pas... Pas lui je vous en supplie pas lui! Je ne veux pas l'aimer le... Je voudrais... Non je veux pas... _

-Sasuke... Aide moi...

-------------------

Le dit Sasuke éternua.

-Vous êtes enrhumé? Demanda Kabuto.

-Non.

-Ah, alors quelqu'un pense à vous.

-La ferme.

Et ils se turent. (dans le sens personne ne se parle hein pas autre chose...)

---------------------

-SAKURA-GUM A TABLE!

-Grr... J'ARRIVE!

Elle descendit lourdement les marches de l'endroit où ils étaient installés. C' était une vieille batisse abandonnée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive avant leur arrivé. Dans la cuisine où ils étaient installés Itachi était déjà là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à sa vue. Son coeur s'accéléra et ses mains devinrent moite.

_Calme-toi, soit zen, n'y repense plus._

Sakura s'approcha de sa chaise et manqua de se casser la gueule. Kisame la regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Itachi lui, avait déjà commencé à manger. ( non mais il est malpolie en plus!)

-Qu'est ce que tu as Sakura-gum? Ça va pas?

-Bouffe et t'occupe pas de moi et Sakura-gum ça me gave alors ferme-la, et tu ne devait pas ne pas me parler toi?

-Tans que c'est pas pour durer je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Seulement c'est moi qui vais tout faire durer...

-Ca m'étonnerais ça vois-tu?

-Et pourquoi?

Itachi planta un de ses kunai sur la table.

-Pour ça ma petite allé bouffe et la ferme. Termina le requin.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle ne prononça mot.

Elle se leva rangea son assiette et sortit avec ses shuriken commencer à s'entraîner... Seule.

Quelque minutes après Itachi apparu derrière elle. La rose l'avait senti arriver et comme par vengeance lui envoya deux shuriken et pleine face qu'il évita sans peine.

-C'est comme ça que tu lances un shuriken? Ben dit donc c'est pas joyeux. Mon frère faisait mieux à l'âge de 6ans.

-Tsss...

-Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure?

-Tu n'avais pas le droit... Moi je ne voulais pas... Tout du moins pas avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas Itachi, je t'aime pas! Tu comprends ça?

-Tu dis ça mais ce que tu penses n'est pas ce que tu fais dire à ta bouche.

Elle se stoppa; ne trouvant aucune excuse. Après tout c'était peut être vrai. Elle avait peut être un petit peu oublié Sasuke. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste un simple amour passager.

-Donne moi mon entraînement.

-Ouais si tu y tiens. Je serais sans pitié.

-Au fait Itachi... Ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure s'appelle du détournement de mineurs. Je peux aller me plaindre au ANBU.

-Tu crois qu'un renégat comme toi va ce faire aider par des gens comme ça?

-Exactement.

-Ben alors cher toi noël ça doit être souvent. Bon on commence en garde petite rebelle.

Elle se mit en position d'attaque, et comme l'avais prévu l'aîné des Uchiha, il allait lui falloir plusieurs jours d'entraînement. Itachi évita tous les shuriken lancés par la rose. Sakura ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

-Si c'est ça l'entraînement de Kakashi, mon pauvre frère doit être encore plus faible que quand je l'ai laissé à la maison quand j'ai tué nos parents.

-... Il est plus fort que toi...

-La dernière fois où je me suis battu contre lui, il était aussi faible que toi. C'est pourquoi il ne m'intéresse pas.

Par colère sûrement, le shuriken toucha en pleine tête Itachi. Du sang coula. Sakura sourit, mais l'autre se transforma en tronc d'arbre.

_Merde une technique de permutation._ (Et je sais même plus la technique en japonais --")

Il se retrouva directement derrière Sakura.

-Si tu crois me tuer aussi facilement tu te trompes lourdement. Je peux faire bien mieux que cette minable permutation. Et je ne voudrais pas utiliser le kaléidoscope hypnotique contre toi.

La rose avala sa salive.

-Que je ne t'y reprennes plus. Il commence à se faire tard rentrons.

-Rentre tout seul je reste ici.

-Soit, Kisame ne va pas être content.

-M'en fiche.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Et le brun disparu dans un espace de fumée... Enfin disparu... Il alla se cacher dans un arbre pour observer ses "progrès".

_Non mais quel dégueulasse! Mais il est ignoble ce mec! Faire subir ce genre de chose à une jeune fille innocente. J'hallucine, mais grave là. Je me demande ce que fait Sasuke en se moment ou ce que fait Naruto aussi._

----------------------------

-Atcha!

-A tes souhaits petit bonhomme!

-Merci Ero-sennin...

-NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME CA!

-Si vous voulez Ero-sennin.

-Rah, il m'énerve ce gamin.

----------------------------

A suivre...

Et voila un autre chapitre court de bouclé... Oui je sais je suis ignoble de ne pas vous avoir mis ce chapitre Samedi mais on va dire que... Je devais réviser mon 2eme brevet blanc (oui on a été obligé d'en faire un 2eme tellement le 1er était nul ToT) donc je l'ai pas commencé mais j'aurais pu poster Love Uchiha entre temps mais j'avais complètement zappé. Vive la flémardise! lol merci pour toutes vos reviews! merci Kiba31 et tous les autreuhhhh (euh... y en as eu des autre? parce que j'ai pas internet là alors je connais pas tous les noms... ToT) merci et au prochain chapitre chuuuuu tous le monde !


	10. Ce qu'a retenu Naruto de son ancien entr

_**Chapitre 10: Ce qu'a retenu Naruto de son ancien entraînement avec Jiraiya?**_

-Alors comme ça c'est ce vieux pervers qui s'occupera de toi désormais... Dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond

-Crunch...

-Exactement !

-Crunch...

-Je te plaint mon pauvre. Ajouta un jeune brun à l'ananas

-Crunch...

-J'ai pas besoin de ta compatie.

-Crunch...

-Ca je me doute bien petit blond.

-Crunch...

-Comment tu comptes faire pour ramener Sakura ainsi que Sasuke? Demanda la blonde.

-Crunch...

-Ben je ne sais pas encore.

-Crunch...

-Baka! Tu dois t'entraîner d'abords non?

-Crunch...

-Ben oui c'est pour ça que l'autre vieille peau m'a collé ce débile. Un pervers de première zone. La dernière fois où j'ai été obligé de m'entraîner avec lui, il passait son temps à mater les jeunes filles qui prenaient un bain dans la rivière.

-Crunch...

-BON CHOUJI ARRETE DE BOUFFER TES CHIPS ME GAVENT!

Naruto se retourna violement vers le brun au poids assez imposant (j'ai pas dit gro... Le mot tabou quoi :p) qui s'arrêta directement de manger ses fameuses chips au goûts de crevettes (miammm)

-Par... Pardon...

-Chouji arrête de manger à la fin, tu vas finir complètement sprouf!

-Chut Ino ne dit pas le mot tabou!

-Oups pardon Shika-kun...

Naruto mis ses dernières affaires dans son sac. À présent, il allait vivre dans la grande nature comme un héros. Lui qui voulait être Hokage ça allait être un bon entraînement pour lui.

-Bon les amis il faut que j'y ailles. Ne m'en voulez pas si je vous vire de chez moi...

-Non c'est pas grave Naruto! Sourit la blonde comme elle n'avait jamais sourit comme ça au par avant.

Avant de partir, elle s'approcha du blond et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Si tu arrives à retrouver Sasuke avant la fin de ton entraînement, donne lui un bon coup de poing de ma part. Et si c'est Sakura que tu retrouves avant, embrasse-la de ma part. Merci petit blond!

Elle déposa un baisé sur la joue de Naruto qui rougit presque systématiquement et Shikamaru grogna de jalousie.

Et le futur Hokage partit en direction de l'hôtel où était caché le vieux pervers.

Il toqua à la porte; mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il re toqua encore une fois et là encore aucun bruit.

_Mais où il est ce débile profond?_

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA UN PERVERS! KYAAAAAAAAAAA

-VITES LES FILLES SORTER DU BAIN! ALONS LUI ENLEVER SA COURGETTE! (pardonnez-moi pour ma folie des courgettes... XD)

Une troupe de femme, autant jeune que vieille, déambulèrent dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Poursuivant une petite boule de cheveux blanche. Et une voix grave arriva à se faire entendre malgré les furies qui lui couraient après.

-NON VRAIMENT PARDONNEZ-MOI GENTE DEMOISELLE! Bien roulés EUH NON JE NE VOULAIS PAS DIRE CELA! PARDONNNNNNNNNN!

Et là, un coup magistral et au moins une bonne dizaine de filles se jetèrent sur lui, laissant couler un filet de bave de sa bouche.

-Non mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un prof aussi con que lui!

Naruto se dépêcha de courir à la rescousse de son prof pervers en se frayant un chemin entre ses folles au poitrines abondantes. (Pardon pour ce passage quelque peu olé-olé pardon... XD)

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes hors d'état de nuire, le démon renard emmena son Ero-sennin dans les vestiaires pour que l'homme au charme plus que tombeur, s'habille en tenue descente.

-Alors? Vous avez quoi à dire pour votre défense? C'est encore votre livre douteux la cause de tout ce remue ménage?

-Exactement mon petit Naruto, c'est mon investigation!

Le blond ne paraissait pas très convaincu de la réponse de l'autre.

-Mouais... Mais vous savez qu'a cause de vos conneries, j'ai perdu du temps précieux pour mon entraînement?

-Tu sais bonhomme, personne ne t'as empêché de commencer ton entraînement seul.

-Vous êtes un mauvais sensei! Je préfère Kakashi-sensei plutôt que vous.

-Attention à tes paroles envers moi gamin à la tête d'ahuris!

-J'AI PAS UNE TETE D'AHURIS VIEUX PERVERS A DEUX BALLE!

-Sale morveux! Bon on commence l'entraînement maintenant, mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. Pendant trois ans tu vas rester avec moi et moi seul.

-Rah, la belle affaire...

-Peut-être que tu préfèrerais aller avec Tsunade, elle t'apprendra peut être mieux que moi, en te donnant des coups sur la tête.

-Hein?

-Oui, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Tsunade c'est...

L'homme aux cheveux blanc ce retourne et prend une tête d'homme apeuré.

-Tsunade c'est la femme la plus atroce du monde, un démon, une vieille peau ambulante, elle est psychopathe et n'hésitera pas à te découper en rondelle si tu ne fais pas ce qu'elle te demande!

Le petite blond avala sa salive. Des goûtes de sueurs apparaissant sur son petit visage d'ange.

-Décou...Per... En rondelles?

-Exactement, mais comme tu préfères aller avec elle.

Jiraiya se retourne et s'apprête à partir quand une petite main viens prendre son pantalon.

-JE VOUS EN PRIS SENSEI JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE JE VOUDRAIS MAIS S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE M'ABANDONNER PAS A ELLE!

-Non Naruto tu as décidé.

-NON JE VOUS EN PRIS!

Il tourna la tête et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Soit. Si tu y tiens, tu devras faire ma lessive durant ses trois ans pour mes bons et loyaux services.

-YOSH! (Ok pour la traduction...)

Jiraiya emmena en vitesse Naruto dans une petite pièce. Lui fit signer un tas de papier et ils finirent par en ressortir une heure plus tard. Le vieux emmena le jeune au bord d'une rivière. Il s'installa et Naruto resta debout.

-Bien, pour commencer, tu vas devoir me montrer ce qu'il te reste de la technique du rasengan, de l'invocation des grenouilles, et aussi ton contrôle du chakra sur l'eau.

-Hein! Mais nous avons déjà fait tout ça la dernière fois!

-Je sais mais je veux voir où ça en est.

-Mais c'est tellement facile!

-Essaye quand même, avec ta tête de linotte on se sais jamais.

-Pfff...

Le petit ninja alla devant le cour d'eau, joignant ses deux mains et se concentra sur le chakra qu'il devait produire dans la plante de ses pieds en continu. Il posa un pied sur l'eau puis l'autre.

Rien de dangereux à l'horizon. Il savait parfaitement contrôler cette technique.

-Vous avez vu Ero-sennin? Je n'ai pas oublié!

-Mouais...

-Alors reconnaissait que je ne suis pas une tête de linotte comme vous m'avez insulté tout à l'heure.

-D'accord... Maintenant l'invocation de grenouille?

-Euh d'accord...

Naruto s'exécuta. Il fit un tas de signes et quand son sang ce mélangeât aux signes incantatoire, une grenouille encore jeune et petite en sortit.

Jiraiya regarda son acolyte droit dans les yeux. Fronça les sourcils. Pris sa respiration. Et...

-Lamentable Naruto...

Tout calme tout net, comme si il avait fait ça pour l'énervé. Naruto paniqué essaya de se rattraper.

-Ero-sennin vous allez voir!

-Non, ça va... J'ai vu... Et puis si on les dérange elles vont nous broyés.

-Elles?

-Les grenouilles baka!

-Oh oui! AHAHAHAHAHA ( son éternel rire d'imbécile)

-Qu'elle heure il est Naruto?

Celui-ci regarda sa montre.

-16H30 pourquoi?

-Très bien on arrête là, j'ai du monde à aller voir.

-MAIS VOUS ETES DEGUEULASSE!

-Fallait t'y prendre plus tôt, c'est comme ça.

-MAIS C'EST L'HOSPITAL QUI CE MOQUE DE LA CHARITEE LA! C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVEZ FAIT PERDRE MON TEMPS!

-On dit ça on dit ça...

-Grrr!

-J'y vais à demain!

-REVENEZ JE N'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC VOUS ET MON ENTRAINEMENT!

Et il couru vers sa direction sans savoir que quelqu'un les observés dans l'ombre.

-Hi, hi, hi, quand je vais leur raconter ça, ils vont être mort de rire... J'arrive maître.

A suivre...

Désolé pour le retard vraiment, mais la semaine dernière j'ai rien foutu (comme d'hab' me direz-vous --") Alors je vous met la suite de With you. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en lire :) au prochain chapitre:p


	11. Avant d'être grand

**_Chapitre 11: _Avant d'être grand.**

Sasuke se baladait gentiment dans les couloirs de son somptueux palace. Cela faisait un bon moment que Kabuto n'avait pas montré le bout de sa face de rat. Ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il marchait encore et toujours. Il avait un petit peu changé depuis le temps qu'il était ici. Un petit lavement de cerveaux de la part de Orochimaru, et il avait oublié Sakura et Naruto. (C'est triste de finir comme ça hein?)

Il passa devant les appartements de son maître. Et sa plus grande inquiétude s'y trouvait. Fouinant comme jamais il ne l'aurait fait. Le brun s'arrêta et écouta la conversation.

-Orochimaru-sama, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

-Ah, bon? Et quelles sont-elles? Demanda celui-ci en buvant une tasse de thé.

-Le jeune Uzumaki est en train de suivre un entraînement particulier avec le vieux Jiraiya. Et la jeune Haruno continu son entraînement avec ce débile de la lignée des Uchiha. Que devons-nous préparer? Vous êtes content sama?

Le serpent posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse qui allait si bien avec le décor.

-Oui, je le suis Kabuto. Tu mérites une récompense.

-Je vous en remercie sama.

-Tu vas suivre les soins de Kimimaro comme jamais tu ne l'auras fait auparavant.

-C'est à dire maître?

-Tu devras, jusqu'a ce que mon autorisation ne soit finie, t'occuper comme bon te semble de lui. Je t'offrirais tous les instruments nécessaires à ta recherche.

-Oh, maître, c'est vraiment...

-Indulgent de ma part. Mais d'abord rend moi un service veux-tu?

-Vos ordres seront des désirs. (Laîche cul! Bouuuu Kabuto!)

-Tus moi cette Haruno de malheur.

Le rat resta figé. Regardant son sama comme si il venait de le trahir.

-Cela ne te conviens pas Kabuto?

-Euh, si mais... Dans quel but? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi on doit la tuer elle?

-Elle risque de nous nuire plus tard. Elle représente un danger potentiel.

-Mais pour qui? Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Pour Sasuke. Elle pourrait arriver à le faire sortir de sa cure de lavage de Sakura.

-Vous le pensez?

-Non, je le crois. Débarrasse-moi de cet insecte au plus vite. Si je m'en mêle cala va encore finir en bain de sang. Et ça serait ennuyeux tu ne crois pas?

-... Si...

-Bien maintenant disparaît!

Et sans plus attendre le gris partit dans un nuage de fumé.

_Alors ils veulent tués Sakura? Bonne décision. Si c'est elle qui risque de me nuire. Laissez-moi rire. _(Mais on te laisse mon jeune garçon.) _Une petite gamine sans cervelle. Elle ne pourra jamais me faire redevenir la larve que j'étais avant. Alors ça, jamais! _(Précision, il est là depuis 3 mois, oui je sais ça passe vite mais bon... Je n'ai pas envie de faire une fic de 75 chapitres... Je ne suis pas très intelligente vous savez? XD). Et il partit vers ses appartement à lui.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura était assise au bord d'un lac. (décidément elle ne fait rien celle là... --") Elle regardait les poissons, pensive.

_Comment je vais faire, comment je vais faire? J'ai fait semblant jusque là mais, je ne peux quand même pas lui dire comme ça dans le tas que j'aime encore son frère... Cela ne ce fait pas!_

_Dans quel merde je me suis encore mise? Et pourquoi Sasuke re commence à me hanter l'esprit? Je voulais l'oublier. Il ne pensait jamais à moi. Jamais! Alors pourquoi je me suis bornée à l'aimé hein? Maman avait raison. Les Uchiha sont des personnes très bizarre. Mais je l'aime pourtant!_

-Sakura...

-...

-Sakura!

-...

-OH, SAKURA T'ES AVEC NOUS?

La rose se retourna et vit Kisame lui tendant la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux le poisson?

-Itachi t'appelle, on a à tuer un grand homme d'affaire qui fait la misère dans tout le pays des vagues.

-On joue les justiciers maintenant?

-Non, on en veut à son fric c'est tout.

-Mouais... J'arrive...

-Non, maintenant! Ou sinon je ne me serais pas donné la peine de venir te cherché. Prend ma main.

-Non, je peux me relever toute seule.

-Prend là je te dis et ferme-la!

-Tu... Pourquoi ... Tu... Fais... Ça avec moi? Tu me détestes non?

-Tu m'as pris Itachi, alors c'est normal non?

-Hein?

-Non, rien laisse tombé. Viens, je vais être gentil avec toi.

-C'est vrai? Où tu vas me tuer dès que l'occasion ce présentera?

-Je te le promet la naine allé viens.

-Oh! Merci!

Elle ce jeta dans ces bras et rigola comme une folle. Étant contente de c'être enfin être fait accepté par lui. Kisame, ne savant quoi faire, ne dit rien et ils partirent tout les deux en ce racontant tout et n'importe quoi.

(Et oui je sais, ils sont amis! Rolala, vous allez pas chipoter! Je vous le fait votre couple Ita/Saku pff )

-----------------------------------------

Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de faire apparaître une grenouille. Son niveau avait tellement baissé que Jiraiya en éclatait de rire. Enfin, un rire jaune quoi.

-Un peu plus de nerfs bon sang Naruto! Allé!

-Nia nia nia Naruto... Pfff.. Débile... Murmura le blond entre ces dents.

-Pardon? J'ai pas entendu!

-Non, rien. J'ai rien dit!

Le temps passa et plus il essayait d'en faire apparaître une, et plus le temps devenait long et rien ne ce passait. Le vieil homme commença à s'énerver. Cela faisait trois jour qu'il n'était pas allé dans son bar pour tripoter les jeunes et jolie fille qui s'offrait à lui.

-Bon le nain, tu te dépêches de me faire apparaître cette grenouille à la con avant que je te tue!

-C'EST BON CA VA VOUS ENNERVEZ PAS!

-JE SUIS TOUT A FAIT CALME C'EST TOI QUI T'ENNERVES!

-MEME PAS VRAI!

-SI C'EST VRAI!

-MENTEUR!

-MENTEUR VOUS MEME!

Et ça continua jusqu'a ce que Naruto arrive enfin à faire apparaître une grenouille. Même si ce n'était pas le grand Gama-buta

A suivre...

Voilà ! je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre! Ne m'en voulez pas! Je devais réviser le brevet! (oh la bonne excuse... XD) Et puis je savais pas comment faire la suite! (oui la bonne excuse aussi... Mais dans ce cas là, on n'a pas d'escuses oh! malheur! ) j'espère que ça vous as plus


End file.
